


Stuck

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Smut, With Fluff, accidently choking, mention of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: After Feliciano got himself stabbed he is stuck to a bed feeling bored out of his mind, Ludwig is feeling guilty about the fact that Feli got stabbed in the first place. Can they help each other out





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing anything smut related..so i hope it's enjoyable..

I stared at the ceiling, bored out of my mind, I really should paint so it would be more interesting to look at. A familiar knock sounded on the door and it opened slightly 

“Feli? “ 

I craned my neck up trying to see the blond man, as he carefully, stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him with a soft click. 

“Hey Luddy”

He gave me a small uneasy smile and grabbed the desk chair, sitting next to my bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Bored”

“Feli, I’m serious” 

“I AM serious” I said with a sigh

I closed my eyes, and looked up to see the worried look he gave me

“I’m fine, still can’t move without pain, but that’s to be expected.”

The worried look gave way to a pained one. I furrowed my eyebrows

“If your gonna apologize again, i will hit you”

His eyes looked down at my bare chest and bandage covered stomach, then slowly travelling back up to my face. He reached forward to brush some bangs from my face.

“This shouldn’t have hap- “ 

I cut him off, moving to sit up

“Listen to me yo- AH...OW shit!”

My hands clutched at the stab wound in my stomach, falling back on the bed. Giving me a stark reminder as to why I was stuck here. Ludwig had gotten up, his chair had fallen backwards. One of his hands was resting on the side of my stomach without the hole and gave soft pressure keeping me down the other hand on my right shoulder. 

I kept my eyes shut for a few moments, breathing in and out deeply biting through the pain in my stomach. I felt a hand wiping my face, removing a couple of tears that escaped my eyes. I slowly let go of my stomach, one hand moving up to softly pet and rub the upper arm of the hand on my face

“I’m fine now Luddy” I murmured, squeezing his arm as I said it..but he didn’t move. I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. One leg on the ground, the other beside my hip on the bed. One hand stroking my stomach and the other still in my face. 

I looked up into his concerned eyes, he seemed close to tears. My other hand came up to the back of his head pulling him closer softly and kissed his forehead.

“ Sorry Love, I just don't want you to blame yourself for something you couldn’t prevent”. His hands removed themselves from me, placing his forearms beside my face, caging me in with his upper body, his lower body still at the side of the bed. He softly bumped our foreheads together softly and closed his eyes, he wasn’t saying anything, just breathing in deeply. I tried moving my head up to kiss him, but he moved away, I tried pulling him down, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Luddy? “ Still nothing

I moved to rub our noses together in a soft Eskimo kiss. Then using that to kiss his nose softly as well. “Talk to me..? “

He stayed quiet for a moment, eyes opening. His soft, blue eyes staring into mine. I ran my hand through his hair softly and calming. Letting him know I was here..willing to listen to whatever was bothering him 

“I..it…” he began. He looked away, for a second then back his eyes afraid, vulnerable

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place” 

His voice was barely a whisper, and I gave him a sad, small smile, keeping my voice just as soft afraid to scare him away

“You couldn’t have known there was a rogue bandit camp in there. And you certainly couldn’t have known they’d carry spears of all things and you most definitely couldn’t have stopped me from pushing you aside when I saw that spear coming for you” I said my hands shaking at the memory of that seeing someone running for Luddy’s back, with the intent to kill him. To take him away from me forever.

I took a shaky breath and continued. “I knew, the moment I dashed forward that I would be stabbed. And I will not hesitate to do it again, and again, and again. If I hadn’t done that..who knows what would have happened”

“You would be fine! That’s what! And not..and not” his voice was breaking, and a few tears fell from his eyes, onto my face. My lip trembled, as I felt my heart break at this scene in front of me. I cupped his cheek,

He really blamed himself, I can’t say I don’t understand, I would probably be the same. I gave a smile, I love him so much. I made sure he looked at me, as I spoke with a tremor in my voice. 

“Yes, your right... I could have been fine. But another option was you getting hurt, or worse..killed. I could have died there. We both could have. We don’t know.”

My hand tightening in his hair

“We don’t know,” I said it again sternly to ingrain it in..in both our minds. I loosed the tightened grip I had on his arm and moved it to his face. Stroking his cheek, just below the cut he had received. 

“What I do know is, that right now..we are both alive, and yes I might still be recovering, but I am so happy that we are both okay, and if it wasn’t for you I might not have gotten the help I needed in time. So..thank you, so much for saving my life Ludwig”

At the end of my little speech, tears seemed to be flowing silently from Ludwig's eyes. He looked to the side, trying to hide his face, his frame shaking above me. He took a couple of steadying breaths, trying to compose himself probably. It took him a couple of minutes, then he looked back at me, and I gave him a reassuring smile. 

Ludwig suddenly surged forward, pressing his lips against mine harshly. Kissing me deeply, like he wanted to do this for a while. It took me a second to react but then. I tangled my fingers further into his hair, pulling him closer by the shoulders, my tongue tangling with his, letting out soft breaths and moans. The arms beside me moved so one hand was now cupping my face stroking it lovingly, the other tangling itself in my hair, holding on tightly. We never separated for more than a second, as if we were afraid the other might disappear. 

I pulled him impossibly closer. This was the first time we kissed and I mean really kissed, not just reassuring pecks, since stepping into those damn woods. And it felt good to be kissed like this. Like nothing else mattered, just us.

Very slowly Ludwig pulled back, I smiled until I noticed the still sad look in his eyes, I stroked his cheek with my thumb reassuringly 

“What is it darling? “ I asked softly

His lips were trembling again

“I could have lost you” his voice sounded so far away and broken, even tho he was right above me

“You didn’t, “ I said softly 

“I could have…” his voice cracked, 

“I know..but.. I’m here now” he gave a small nod, tears still in his eyes even if they were not falling 

“Oh, sweety..come here”

I pulled the other down, I tried to shift a bit so he could lie down beside me, but he stopped me by placing his hands on my hips. I gave him a soft smile and didn’t move further. He trailed his hands up my waist slowly raising my body slightly of the mattress so he could wrap his arms around my torso. 

I hissed slightly when i moved my stomach a bit to much but i pulled Ludwig tighter against me so he couldn’t pull away trapping his arms beneath my back. He let out a sound that could have been a laugh 

“It’s okay Ludwig” I mumbled to reassure him, still playing with his hair, in the manner i know he finds calming

He moved so that he would lie on my chest, moving his head so that his ear was right above my heart... I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I watching him listening to my heartbeat for a couple of minutes, then lay my head back when my neck started to cramp up a little staring back at the ceiling once more. 

A couple of minutes passed like this, with us softly breathing together in silence. 

“Do you need anything?” came the soft question from my chest

“For you to stay”I answered in a soft breath

“Feli…” I heard the fond irritation in his voice, which made me smile once more

“I’m serious!” I said with a laugh

“I have eaten, there are enough water bottles here to last me a week or so, And I can only really stare at these stupid ceiling and walls cause if I move too much, it feels like being stabbed again, with the added problem I might reopen the wound...So is it so strange that I want my boyfriend to stay with me, and keep me company?” I turned my head back down to look at him at the end, to see he was staring right back at me 

“No...No it’s not” he let out a sigh

“Sorry for leaving you all alone for as long as I did,” he said guiltily

“It is fine Luddy, you had to take care of yourself and everything else too. Kiku has been taking excellent care of me...Speaking of him, please tell me he is resting now, he seemed ready to collapse when he left” 

Ludwig gave a fond sort of smile. “He was asleep on the couch when I arrived, I moved him to his bed” I let out a relieved sigh

“That is good to hear.. How are your wounds? “ I asked looking him straight in the eyes

“It’s nothing compared to yours”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt” he lifted his head and stared at me after I said that

“You don’t have to worry about me” 

I smiled at him cupping his cheek “I’ll do anyway” I stroked his cheek, will he ever fully realise how much he means to me.

“So I ask again” Ludwig gave me a look, but let out a sigh, which could have been a laugh “The one on my leg feels a bit numb, making me limb a bit. All the other once are not deep or just bruises and only hurt when pressure is applied to them. “

I pulled his face towards mine to kiss the wound there, “see..that wasn’t too hard...thank you for telling me, I’m happy to hear it wasn’t too bad”

He was smiling at me once more, and he slowly leaned down, brushing our lips together once more. The hand in his hair was loosely grabbing at the strands. While the other kiss had been, powerful desperate, this….this kiss was soft, sweet and caring. Just softly feeling the other out. It made my skin tingle. I moved my other arm to rub his back subtle still trying to get him to lay on the bed with me, instead of just his upper body. It must be so uncomfortable. 

I felt him laugh through our kiss as he pulled back “You are not very subtle you know” 

I blinked at him, His smile got a small bit bigger he leaned up to whisper in my ear “I might be a bit dense to some hints, but I am not stupid” 

My face flushed, “and you are injured, I’m not risking it”

I turned my head to the side, doing my best not to pout and mumbled “Doesn’t mean that we can’t have fun” He laughed again and nuzzled my neck, making me turn my head to the side 

“I could hurt you” his voice serious, even if his lips were softly brushing against my neck. And I had to do my best not to shiver. My voice noticeably lower as whispered back 

“You also could not, please?” I was lowkey begging. “I just wanna feel you close for a bit. 

He didn’t move for several minutes and I was pretty sure he was going to deny me. He had plenty of reasons to, I wouldn't be angry at him, I would probably do the same, I was ready to drop my hands so he could move away 

“I’ll only keep going for as long that it doesn't hurt...if it does, I’ll stop” 

I had no time to be surprised as he started to kiss my neck. I let out a gasp and a broad smile spread across my face. I kept my hands where they were, the one on his back grabbing onto the shirt he was wearing, rising it up a little. As Ludwig finally moved complete onto the bed, one leg on either side of mine so he was hovering above me. He had freed his hands from beneath my back to run them softly over my bare chest, happy I wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

I tried to suppress the moan as Luddy bit down a little to leave a mark against my skin. He moved to place another slightly below the one he's just made., then another..and another. My hand kept running through his hair as he did this hoping to mess it up as much as I could. Letting out soft sounds of appreciation

It was really nice, I felt loved, he was close, warm and safe. I slipped my hand beneath Luddy’s shirt, feeling the strong hard muscles beneath his warm skin. A groan sounded into my neck and it made my whole body tingle. Ludwig pulled back to crash his mouth against mine again

It turned hot fast, tongues tangling, hands pulling the other closer, one of his hands was stroking my bare chest still, the other holding himself upright. His fingers brushed against my nipple, making me gasp which sadly ended our kiss. 

A kiss was placed on my jaw, then another against my neck, on my collarbone, and slowly moving lower. My breathing was getting harder as he moved down and took the other nub between his lips and started softly sucking on it. I let out a loud embarrassing moan

My breath was now coming in pants, my head was thrown back. “It fe-feel feels go- good”

I managed to say between breaths, knowing Luddy needed the verbal communication now more than ever. His hand was rubbing soft warm into my skin, slowly travelling lower. Tracing around the bandages I wore then skipping to my hips. 

He stopped his mouth assault on my nipple, making me whimper slightly as the cold air hit my now sensitive skin and he started leaving kisses all over my chest, sometimes marking it. 

My hand dropped from his hair to his shoulder holding tightly, the other hand lightly scratching at his back.

I felt Luddy’s hand trying to push itself beneath past my pants, I lifted my hips to help him wi-

“Aaah!”

Shit that had hurt.

Wait.

No

Shit no 

Why? 

Tears had started falling down my face. Ludwig had sat back, resting on his knees at either side of my hips in my moment of pain. Having let go of me completely so we were not touching anywhere and I just couldn’t stop the tears from falling 

“Feli?” he asked, looking about ready to cry, himself a guilty and shocked expression all over his face like if he could he would beat himself up.

Ï..I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have” 

And more tears fell down my cheeks, I was getting frustrated with myself. Why was I like this, Ludwig's face looked so pained and ashamed as he noticed the bulges in both our pants. I had just wanted to feel safe and loved, and enjoy it with my boyfriend..not..not This.

“Feli..” his hand where reaching out unsure if he could touch me

“I’m so so-” 

“DON’T” I screamed, tears still flowing freely over my face. And good god, I hated the shocked and hurt look that came over his face just as much, my voice wavering and stuttering as I continued

“Don’t you, think...for even a second” I let out a couple of sobs, but continued onward

“That this...that this..that this is your..you..your fault,....that-that I’m h-hurt... “ 

I trailed off, interrupted by a loud sob I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop these tears dammit. 

Why...why now..he will never believe you aren’t hur- 

“You wouldn’t be crying if - ‘“ 

I shook my head violently “I am not crying because I’m hurting you, idiot!” I said still quite loudly.

“I- I just wanted to feel sav-save and loved by you, and..and making love..is one of the best ways that does that for me..” I moved my hands up desperately trying to wipe the tears away

“A-and it make-makes me less lonely? I guess…” I tried to give a smile, but I don’t think I succeeded 

“But you’re right, you’re right, we can-can’t..and..and it hu-urts that we can’t. And you think you hurt me? On top of blaming yourself?! That..that isn’t w- “

I let out a surprised gasp. Ludwig had wrapped his arms around my shoulders, buried his face into my neck as we laid against the bed in a hug, my arms quickly coming up to grab tightly at the other's shirt, burying my face in the other's neck, to take in that scent, that was so distinctive him, and home, and power, and - 

“You wanted to..make love” his voice was soft, questioning, a bit choked up, but I could also detect the slight wonder, 

“Not..because you were bored...but..to feel safe?” I blinked a couple of times, the tears finally slowing down as I nodded against his shoulder, making sure he felt it.

“Y-yeah... I can’t say..that being bored..played no factor..but..no...no it was not the main reason..did you think it was? “ 

I felt a soft nod against my shoulder. “I-it was not...didn’t mean to make it feel that way”

He shook his head, lifting it to look at me “i-its fine...can I ask” he hesitated for a second

“What..do you mean..with..feeling safe? “ 

I turned my head to the side, a small flush on my face, smiling softly as I felt Luddy kiss the last of the tears away.

“It..” I glanced at him and took a deep breath

“It makes me feel safe because...to me… this is the ultimate show of trust and.. “I shook my head, that didn't sound quite right 

“I..I dunno how to explain how it makes me feel...warm, safe….protected? Those things come to mind” I mumbled the last part, and I looked to the side

“And..and after..everything... I just...i just really wanted, that closeness, that, feeling for trust and love it gives me..the feeling of still..being there, of knowing that you are here, loving me..taking care of me..and not…” I trailed off 

Ludwig shifted closer again, turning my head to look at him “ A..a bit like... I really wanted that..that really desperate kiss I gave you? “ his face flushed a bit with what he admired and I couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped me...so I had been right about that after all, and I nodded. But then my face fell 

“But..”I let out a defeated sigh “but you are right...we can’t...not...not when I'm like this” I lifted my arms and let them fall kinda limply against the bed

“It would hurt..and that would not be enjoyable for both of us…” I raised my hand to cup the others cheek stroking it sweetly 

“And I guess..the realization of that, combined with the pain, and you looking so hurt..it just kind of started the waterworks...I’m sorry” 

He leaned down to kiss my nose, then my eyelids, as he murmured “ There is nothing wrong with crying, love “. My lips twitched into a small smile at the nickname, he so rarely used them, it always made me feel special. He smiled back at me, and we just gazed at each other like that for a while. Then his face looked surprised like he suddenly had gotten an idea and not a second later his face had come over with quite the blush. 

“....Luddy? “ I asked timidly. He averted his eyes and bit his lip.

“I..i have an idea..of how we could still..but” his face got redder with each word he spoke, heating up beneath my palm. My own heartbeat slowly started to pick up.

“I...I dunno...what...i mean...I want... I can’t move my hips “ my own voice sounding lost and confused. He leaned closer to my ear causing me to drop my hand, whispering in the quietest voice I ever heard from him

“I...I could...give...you...a..blowjob…”

My eyes widen. “But..you don’t... I mean..you never..you don;t..” I shook my flushed face to clear the shock from my mind and tried again. 

“Y-you said that...that the thought of..doing…” my eyes darted around, not able to say it... “That..was, not something you would..enjoy... I mean..isn’t that why we never..I don’t want you to feel forced to do something just beca- “ I was shut up by a short kiss 

I blinked up at his red face when he pulled back. “I know.,” he said softly, clearly embarrassed 

“And I would be lying..if I said the idea doesn’t make me...uneasy...but..i have been thinking about..doing…” his voice kinda gave out on him there, but the message was still clear. 

I pulled him down to press a soft kiss against his lips

“You mean that?” I whispered, he nodded “I do”

“A-and you are not just saying that.. to...to” 

“no “

I paused

“You pro-”

“yes “

I bit my lip. 

“What is it? “ he asked softly and I looked to the side

“I still feel like I am forcing you..or manipulating you in some way, into...into doing something you are not really comfortable with”

He stared at me for a couple of seconds a loving look on his face. 

“I’m really lucky to have you” 

The way he said it, in that earnest tone, just full of love, made my whole face turn red. 

“Even when hurt and I just wanna do something for you, you still care about what I feel” 

I blinked once, appalled for a second

“OF course! Why wouldn’t I - “ he kissed me again. 

“Will you let me do this? I promise I’ll stop if I don’t like it’

I bit my lip again, looking deeply into his eyes, for ..something...

“You promise? “ I whispered

“I promise sweetheart” 

I closed my eyes. Okay..if he really wanted to...it's not forced. I nodded, a small smile gracing my lips “okay...you ...can” The realisation of what i was agreeing to kind of him hit me. As i started blushing madly once more..

This..this was really gonna happen...he was gonna suck my...I can’t even finish the thought. 

He leaned down to softly kiss me, holding my cheek. His other hand moving back down to hold my hip in place. I could tell he was still cautious about hurting me. I moved my hand up again, my fingers shaking stroking through his hair. As he pulled back he pulled the shaking hand holding it softly against his cheek, kissing it softly 

“You okay? “ I nodded giving a small smile

“J-just..just..nervous…” 

He let out a nervous laugh pressing another kiss to my already kiss-swollen lips

“That makes two of us then” I craned my head to kiss his forehead. This nervous energy was familiar yet foreign. It has been a while since we tried something new.

Ludwig started to kiss my neck again. Beginning at a point we were both comfortable with, trying to ease ourselves. It was still a bit sensitive from his earlier ministrations making me gasp softly here and there. I felt my hips being held down as I unintentionally tried to move them again and I felt Ludwig smile against my neck “eager aren’t we”I closed my eyes, deciding not to answer that. 

He was kissing down my chest once more, a bit quicker than last time, but his time he was also brushing our groins together, making some delicious friction in a here forth neglected area. His other hand also coming down to hold onto the other hip so I was fully trapped under him. I could feel the bulge in his pants barely against mine. Which was infuriating, I wanted more contact, and I couldn’t move to do something about it

“Something wrong love,” he asked, but his voice sounded teasing, which was only amplified when he moved forward, giving me the contact I was craving for. And I let out a moan. He leaned up again, his shirt softly tingling my bare chest. 

“Do you enjoy being held down” his voice was still teasing yet also curious... I crashed m lips against his for a second, and let our make out speak for itself. But let go and let my head fall back against the pillow with a loud moan as he dragged our crotches together once more. I felt like I was on fire.

I lifted my head back again to look at him, and he looked a little bit too proud of himself to get me into the state that I was. I tugged at his shirt wanting it off, wanting to feel him, feel him closer, see that he was alive..with me..here. 

“And what if I do? “ I answered his question. The kinda smug look disappeared, and his face was that lovely shade of red once more, which made me feel proud of myself, seems I still got it 

“I...i’ll keep that in mind...for next time” he mumbled

Next time..? I couldn’t help the slight twitch of lips at that

I managed to tug his shirt up all the way to his armpits. He let out a laugh again, which made me chuckle as well, he gave me a soft kiss, then sat back on his knees, to pull the shirt off. When his arms reached above him, it was giving me a nice look at all of his flexing muscles, where I eagerly moved my hands all over “God is my boyfriend handsome” 

He smirked at me. “Well thank you, “

Oh….had I said that out loud?..my cheeks flushed lightly, oh it wasn’t like I wasn’t telling the truth and I’m glad Luddy didn’t clam up at the - 

“But I think you are even more so, I mean look at you... You are all bandaged up and barely able to move, yet you still are able to drive me wild” 

My eyes widened at the declaration. It was so unlike him to say such things. I but this situation..was a bit more...special than our previous once. I pulled at his arm so he was hovering above me once more, craning my neck up to kiss him. There was really no other more appropriate response I could think of. 

I pulled back to look at him. A shirtless Ludwig hovering above me was truly one of the best sights in the world. My hands reached up to rest on his shoulder as he kissed my chest once again. Stopping above the bandages, moving down to softly and very carefully nuzzle them then even slower kissing them in the middle. That moment.. these moments I live for...those little moments when he shows the most care and love.

He had reached the top of my pants...and now came the hard part...getting my pants off. Ludwig sat back a small bit, seeming to think, then his right hand removed itself from my hip. Moving his body further down so he could lay between my legs, which unconsciously shifted to spread even more, and lay his left arm from hip, to hip, holding me down pretty securely. The problem with this was, that it made it kinda hard to see what he was doing because his muscular arm was in the way. 

I heard and felt him undo the zipper of my pants, which caused a shiver to go through me. But luckily Luddy’s arm kept my hips in place. It seemed to take him a couple of tries to get the button loose. Then I heard a soft chucked, as he levelled his eyes at me just over his arm. “No boxers?” 

My face couldn’t turn much redder at this point, but pretty sure it would have giving the change. I had completely forgotten about that. He chuckled again. And slowly moved up to his knees 

“Okay..i...i need to move your hips a little..if..if I want to..” I nodded

“It’s fine...go ahead” He gave me a bit of an uneasy smile, clearly worried. Both his hands came to my hips, his brow knit together..i kinda wanted to kiss it away...probably not the right moment to do that. He slowly lifted my hips just enough so I wasn’t touching the bed with my butt. It didn’t hurt right now..but I could feel that I shouldn’t keep this up long, the begging of a pain that would get worse coming. He carefully removed one hand from my hip to push it beneath my pants and used it to slowly tug and pull my pants over my hips and ass. Then he carefully laid my hips back down, able to pull my pants off the rest of the way no problem. 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and gave him a grateful smile. This is why I trusted and loved him. This and many more reasons..but this..was a big one. He moved back down to lie down between my legs again..which was..now ten times hotter, and also harder to look at..because..you know..he was right there... He had now placed both a hands on either hip, to make it easier to see him.

He softly kissed my right knee, and kissed slowly upwards, making my legs tremble this time around. He bit a few marks on my inner thighs, which made me whisper softly and one beneath each hip he was holding. His eyes met mine, and kissed my hip, then kissed just slightly beside it, slowly, very slowly itching closer towards my member until he was right beside it

My member was brushing slightly against the others cheek, making my already quickened heartbeat, skyrocket, and my panting becoming erratic. I was nervous..my hands had fallen back on his shoulders when he went down, and were trembling slightly. He removed one hand from my hip, to grab them, squeezing it softly then turning it so he could kiss the back of it. 

“Still okay..? “ his hot breath blew against my dick, mich made me bite my lip to stiffen the moan that was coming up, and my words coming out shaky

“Y-yeah...y-you?” not really able to say more, as Ludwig gave a shaky nod. Letting go of my hand to lay it back on my hip again. 

Both his hands squeezed my hips, comforting, himself or me..i wasn’t sure..it did help..in my case. And then he stuck out his tongue and a millisecond later it was on me. And softly licking the tip. It was..good, it felt a bit weird, but mostly good, it was warm. Wet and the knowledge it was Ludwig was setting my nervous into overdrive already. His licks where becoming less and less shy, as he applied more and more of his tongue. My breaths where becoming deeper, taking as deep breaths as i could, i wanted this to last a while. I kept my gaze on him, he had closed his eyes. Looking very ...serene..is the best word..it was becoming harder to think honestly.

His eyes opened again, meeting mine wich made my breath hitch, he stopped licking, keeping his eyes on me as he slowly took me into his mouth. It was….glorious, his mouth was warm and hot, and he slowly sucked. Which made me let out a breathy gasp of his name. He stilled for a moment adjust a bit, at which I felt his tongue at the underside of my cock, and then grip on my hips tighten as I had tried to move again..dammit I wanted to move. 

“Luddy...;ludwig..lud..it's its good, love..its..its good..as ke-keep doing that”

My voice sounder winded, barely above a whisper. He was clearly not used to doing it... And I let him know what I liked.

“A-ah.” his teeth scraped a bit too harshly. I tapped his shoulder, making sure he saw my eyes

“C-c-care-careful wi-with the t-teeth..n-not...Ah!” I closed my eyes for a second before looking back at the wonderful sight between my legs. The other gave a soft hum, wich made my legs spass a little, and I believe I saw Lud’s lips curl into a smirk around my cock

It was difficult to keep looking, as Ludwig closed his eyes again, making him look..possible angelic despite doing something so...dirty.. One hand traveled into hs hair and took a strong hold of his head, the other hand was pressed against my own face, trying to fight..whatever i was feeling, embarrassment? I dunno, didn’t really care

My eyes where getting glassy at all the good feelings, as i kept mumbling encouragements. He started going gaster, my body bucking again, but his hands till keeping me down, safe and secure. It shot a pang of feelings through my body. Which made my face even a darker shade of red. My hand dropped from my face, to his cheek, i had to show him..somehow that his was good, with actions..

Ludwigs eyes opened in surprise to stare right at me. And i lost it, those perfect blue eyes, staring at me in curious wonder, if he did right. Lips still tightly wrapped around my dick giving me a particularly hard suck and..i came

My eyes closed and I let the sweet bliss take over me and I threw my head back letting a loud moan of Ludwigs name fall from my lips. My hand falling from his face the other tightening his grip for a couple of seconds before letting go 

And then the relaxed, boneless feeling came over me, and even with the newly formed tear tracks on my face..i felt..good. I panted a couple of breaths when i heard the coughing, and i started panicking as i quickly tried to sit up. But my body still felt kind of weightless and boneless. I managed to crane my neck to look down, to see Ludwig coughing and heaving violently . a mix of cum and his own saliva dripping down his chin and was also all over his face and chest. 

I doubled my efforts to try to sit up finding my voice “Luddy?...oh Ludwig! I .. I m sorry..so sorry i should have warned you..Oh god..oh god..are you okay” I tried to ignore the screeching pain in my stomach as i sat up, not sure what to, do, my face filling with tears from the pain and the guiled. Not sure if i should touch him or not. 

Ludwig's violent coughs stop, and he cracks open an eye, sees me sitting up, his eyes widen, and he quickly shot up to tackle me around the shoulders, to lay me back down. I let out an ‘oof’ , as I lay on the mattress once more, and was once again staring at his looming body above me, that had now some of the cum sworn out against my chest, but I could hardly think about that..oh god there was even some cum stuck in his hair. 

He placed a hand on the side of my face, making me look at his, his voice hoarse as he spoke “I’m fine Feliciano.i’m not hurt” he started to kiss my cheeks and mumbled “you just surprised me” and moved to kiss me deeply. I kind of froze when I tasted myself on his tongue. Made me shiver as I was slowly wrapped into a full body hug

“Are you okay? “ come Ludwig's hoarse voice, I nodded, I was...that said I was more worried about “Luddy..i” He sat back again looking me dead in the eyes

“I liked that”his face determined but a brilliant scarlet. I opened my mouth to question him, but he pressed a quick kiss to m lips, and stroked my cheek. 

“I’m fine, I should have noticed you were closed all the signs where there” I shook my head

“N-no i should have” another kiss

“It’s fine Feli.., I didn’t think it would go perfect the first time...just something we both have to keep in mind for next time right?” 

My eyes widened

“N-next..next time..so..so you? “ he nodded and i couldn’t help the small smile . that slowly spread across my face

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, deeply and lovingly for a couple of minutes and pulled back with the smile still on my face. I looked to the left and grabbed two of the water bottles on my nightstand. Handing one to my boyfriend, as he moved to lay down beside me. “Here..have a drink..it will help our throat” He took it and kissed my forehead softly as he shifted around some more. 

I looked at the night stand again and see if i could spo- oh there it is. And i grabbed the bandages and loosely held them in my free hand. I opened my bottle and for a couple of seconds, the only sounds where that of us drinking. I finished half the bottle then. I carefully. Tore some of the bandages off the pig pile, and wet them carefully with water. Being mindful not to spill anything on the sheets. Then turning to my right side. 

Facing Ludwig wit a soft smile “what are you..? “ he questioned me. But i just continued to smile as i started to clean his face with the wet bandages. He blinked at me surprised and then a calmness came over him as he looked at me as if i were his whole world. . He moved a bit closer, so i didn’t have to stretch my arm to far, when i was done with his face, i slowly moved down to clean his chest as well. This was nice, reassuring calming, protective...no words were said, they weren’t necessary. After i finished, Ludwig grabbed his own set of badges and wet them and began to clean me up to. Beginning at my chest. As he slowly drifting lower, letting the comforting sensations ran over me

As ye was cleaning up my member, carefully as if not to overstimulate me, as I was still a bit sensitive, I always was right after cumming. And he was kissing both hips where no doubt bruises will be forming in the morning... I noticed he was still wearing his pants

“Luddy?” 

“Hmm?” he let out the sound he heard me as he continued to clean

“D-did...did you cum?” 

His movements stilled for a second, then I saw him give a slight nod. And I couldn’t help the tinge of pride that went through me. I smiled at him, pulling at his arm, so he would lean down and I could give him a kiss…

“When your done..take those pants of..that must not feel great” he gave a nod and continued to clean 

When he was done, and his pants were off, he leaned over me and kissed me softly, and we started to softly make out for a while, then he laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me..kind of like a koala..like...he was the koala..and I was the tree. I was not like the usually hug or spooning..but it would do..it made me feel..loved, safe...and alive. I turned my head to kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you” I murmured softly and I felt a tiny shake of his head against my shoulder “no..thank you” then there was a silence, of both of us just holding each other softly. Letting the serene moment pass over us, my eyes closing

“How are you feeling? “ Ludwig whispered the same question as when he came in..it made me smile

“‘Good...warm...safe...loved, happy, calm” i mumbled squeezing the other closer “you?”

“Same..but mostly calm and loved” my smile grew..that..that was great. I nuzzled his head affectionately as I felt something drape over my slightly cooling body, probably a blanket, but I was too tired to look.

“I love you “ 

“I love you to “ 

And i fell asleep, happy, safe and warm.


End file.
